Romitri Drabble Collection
by audreyyh12
Summary: Small stories from post-Last Sacrifice & all canon. Probably will mostly be fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hi guys, this is my first drabble, hopefully as part of a collection! I really love romitri and I'm a little bit scared to post this, but please review :)

Disclaimer: story and characters belong to Richelle Mead

April 30th

POV: Rose

When Dimitri and I decided to get our own place, I was nervous. Not because I wouldn't be comfortable living with my boyfriend but because I had a suspicion (more like a concrete understanding) that the two of us have different ideas of what the word "clean" meant.

When you walked into my old apartment, you had to keep the lights on at all times because there was usually some type of unsanitary item on the floor, whether it was an empty pizza box or a bra or some food that had fallen to the floor and I was too lazy to pick up. My room was a whole different story. There was no way that my clothes were ever going to be folded and in my drawers, so the closet became the floor and bed. I had makeup strewn over the bathroom counter and lotion in every empty space.

When you walked into Dimitri's old apartment, you saw hardly any evidence that anyone lived there. The floor was spotless. The kitchen was full of glowing appliances that looked like they had never been used. In his living room there was a nook with all of his Western novels, and other Russian books whose titles were in that weird script they have. There was no TV because in his opinion it "wasted time." There was a single set of matryoshka dolls sitting on the edge of the coffee table, which I had managed to find out were given to him by his sister, Viktoria.

His room was the part of his home that I felt comfortable in. Not because of the bed aspect, but because it gave me more insights of who he was. His closet held a couple of dusters (contrary to popular belief, there are more than one. Dimitri wouldn't be so unhygienic as to not wash them frequently), formal guardian clothes, and those sweaters and t-shirts and jeans that made me feel weak at the knees. Some of these t-shirts went mysteriously missing and had been discovered in...my closet. On his dresser there were the only pictures that could be found in the apartment. The first: Him and his mother when he graduated from his academy in Siberia. He was looking at the camera with one of his rare deep smiles, his arm around Olena, who was looking up at him with so much love in her eyes I cried the first time I saw it. Second: his whole family and me from when he had traveled to Baia after he got restored as a strigoi. We were all sitting in the living room, my head resting on Dimitri's legs, and my arm around Viktoria. Olena and Yeva were sitting next to Dimitri on the couch, and Karolina, Sonya, and Paul was sitting on his other side. I could remember the atmosphere in this picture and that's what made it more special; they had just listened to Dimitri's story for the first time, in which everyone had broke down at least two times. The third (my personal favorite): Me and dimitri, sitting in his apartment. Lissa and Christian had walked in for dinner one day and she insisted that she take a picture of us because we "looked good." I had on sweatpants and a t-shirt, which is why I didn't understand her sentiment at the time, but after looking at the picture I understood. The picture was taken from far away and was fairly grainy like the rest of them, but you could see that my body was leaning on Dimitri, who had a light smile dancing on his face and his arms wrapped around my waist. We looked like we shared a secret, and there actually was one: around 5 minutes ago, we had "christened" the couch.

Those were the three pictures on his dresser. And even those he had made me help him meticulously pick out. So what would it be like when we moved in together? I found out when we were relaxing on the couch after moving into our new abode.

"So comrade, how do you like it?" I asked, as I massaged his back, which was sore because he was the typical guy and refused to let anyone help us do anything that he could do "perfectly himself."

"Mmmm" He seemed too tired to respond.

"I mean, do you like it this clean? Because its not going to stay this way."

He turned around to look at me. "Rose, I think you underestimate my organizational skills." Then I moved his head forwards with my hand because his grimace looked like he had torn a muscle. I laughed.

"When you asked me to move in with you, I thought you agreed to the fact that you wouldn't be so anal about everything," I quipped, digging my fingers into his flesh. His silky brown hair fell down to his shoulders and I put my lips to it.

"I only said that because you were...seducing me. And I refuse to be put in that situation again," he said, fake sternness in his voice. I could tell when he was actually stern; it was not today.

"So you admit to being anal?"

"I don't admit to anything, Roza, but if you leave your dirty dishes in the dishwasher again..." he trailed off, and I could tell he was smiling.

"Tell me what you'll do," I whispered in his ear, sliding my hands up his back.

He suddenly flipped me over and I giggled and we went into our new bedroom to christen it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All story rights belong to Richelle Mead

A/N: This is dedicated to my dear friend who doesn't have her own Dimitri but unfortunately does have a sore neck. Please read and review! Thank you to those who left messages on my first drabble/one-shot.

I was patrolling the grounds on an extra shift when I heard a buzz in my pocket. Normally, I would never fathom taking my personal phone on a shift but ever since I started living with Rose, she insisted that I took it with me so that she could contact me in an emergency. I quickly stole at a glance at it and my eyes widened when I saw her message.

 **Rose (8:00)** : I need u right now

 **Rose(8:01):** please come home

She knew that I wouldn't leave a shift unless it was an emergency, and while Rose was reckless, she wouldn't tell me to leave without having a serious reason. I was working extra shifts to save up for the small house outside of court that she had fallen in love with the year before. It was close enough that we could easily get to work at any hour but far enough that we didn't need to constantly surrounded by the gossip and drama of the Royal Court.

I picked up my walkie-talkie. "Guardian Belikov. I have a family emergency and I need to leave. Over." A few seconds later the supervisor confirmed with me and said I could go. I ran over to the locker room in record speed, grabbed my bag, and briskly walked the five minutes to our apartment. Usually I tried to be as calm as possible in situations like these, but I had no idea what was happening to Rose. She was so unpredictable, and made me nervous much more often that I would like.

After jamming the button for the 5th floor too many times, the elevator door finally opened and I walked the long hallway to our apartment. I put my ear to the door in case I could hear what I thought probably happened: Rose, bawling, because she had gotten into a horrible fight with her mom, a guardian equally fierce and possibly even more stubborn than her daughter. But I could not hear anything, which scared me even more.

"Roza?" I asked while stepping carefully through the door, my voice slightly wavering even though I willed myself to not overreact. Then I heard a noise I had hoped I would never hear again in my life. A scream erupted from Rose's mouth from our bedroom.

I ran over to the open door and stared at the woman I loved. Her body was barely visible on the bed because it was covered with so many blankets, and she had a strange looking lumpy sock on her neck.

"Dimitri," she cried weakly, sounding slightly relieved that I had come, but still sounding in pain.

"What's wrong, моя любовь?" I asked, immediately rushing to her side and putting my hand to cup her cheek. But she swatted me away. I looked at her with surprise and hurt.

"Its my NECK," she whined, her bright brown eyes cloudy with anger. "When I woke up this morning I felt fine but when I started to get ready for work I think I pulled a muscle."

This was ridiculous. "Rose, why didn't you call me hours ago?"

"Because, Dimitri, you're so annoying about your shifts. I thought it would go away but its just NOT." She groaned with frustration and I gently felt the lumpy sock on her neck.

"Is this filled with rice?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Why isn't it warm?"

"Why would it need to be warm?"

I looked at her with confusion and frustration. We were guardians, for God's sake. We both had dealt with much worse injuries. Surely, she knew this basic medical treatment.

And then I burst out laughing.

"Oh, Roza. Here, give it to me." She gave me a side eye, or as much as she could without moving her neck, and handed me the sock. I quickly went to warm it up, then went back to the bedroom and laid next to her.

I gently pressed the rice-filled sock onto her neck and her shoulders immediately relaxed. I could hear her breathing steady. She didn't want to admit it, but I was right. I whispered this to her as my hand reached over to start massaging her neck.

"You can't always just come here and fix everything," she grumbled while I pushed my fingers into her tense muscles.

"So you would rather I stayed quiet while you stayed here in pain?" Sometimes I forgot how much she tried to handle everything by herself. It was a strategy that may have protected her as a young novice, but she was slowly realizing the benefit of letting me help her.

I waited for her to answer but she didn't. When I looked over to her face she had fallen asleep. I left the warm rice sock on her neck and slowly got up, making sure not to wake her, pulling the blankets back onto her body.

I breathed a sigh of relief to myself that her problems weren't more serious and went to start my dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the middle of the night (day in human times) and I looked over to the other side of the bed. Rose's body was curled into a ball, her hair splayed across the pillow which was wet from her tears. She had tried to hide it from me for the entire weekend, but I knew that she had started to cry after I fell asleep.

My heart broke for her but I knew I shouldn't try to comfort her because she would become defensive. Lissa and Rose were both leaving for university again and the past weekend had been bittersweet. Even though Rose was not a particularly clingy person, she refused to leave my sight and even went to hang out with me and my guardian friends when we played pool (she was pretty good).

It wasn't always like this. When they left for the first time, Rose joked that distance makes the heart grow fonder, an English saying that I never have understood, and we had a heartfelt but normal goodbye. The first night we didn't even talk because Rose was so busy setting up her room and meeting people. Obviously, I missed her but I understood why moving away to college would change how much we were able to talk. I never doubted that we would stay together so I was fine with the arrangement actually, and I was elated that Rose was getting a chance to get an amazing college education that most guardians never got.

We would be seeing them at Thanksgiving and so I made a note on my calendar and understood that the next few months (years, really) were going to be rough. I missed Rose all the time, and we texted often. She seemed to always be having a great time, which made me happy but miss her even more.

If I was younger I would have gone out on my nights off but at this age, I usually went to bed early with a book or to FaceTime Rose, who would almost always have to go abruptly and leave me wishing that I was with her instead of miles away, waiting patiently for her to be free from her busy schedule. If there was one good thing about her being away, it was that the apartment was clean (especially with all of the extra time I had to clean it) but I also missed having to nag Rose to pick up her clothes and help with the dishes (which I usually did anyway, but enjoyed teasing her about). Sometimes, I couldn't help but feel like I wasn't needed as much in her life anymore, which I knew would get worse as college went on.

So that's why I was surprised when Rose and Lissa came home for 5 days at Thanksgiving. At first, they both looked great and happy as could be. When Rose and I got to our apartment though, she fell into the couch with a thud and put a pillow on her face, her shoulders shaking. I thought she was playing a prank so I laughed and gently picked up the pillow, to see in my horror that she was actually crying. Her face was red, and I could see some of her under-eye makeup had come off to reveal huge dark bags. I immediately sat down and when I wrapped my arms around her, she dug her face into my shirt.

"Whats wrong, Rose?" I asked, cupping her chin and tilting it up to me so that I could see her face.

"I hate it, Dimitri. I just hate it so much and I can't stand it anymore." The words fell out of her mouth as if she had been wanting to say them for a long time.

"Hate what? Your dorm? You could just—"

"No," she said, and hiccuped. "Its you." My heart dropped. "I can't be away from you anymore. I miss you too much."

I was confused.

"What do you mean? I know its been hard, but I thought we were both ok. I thought you were ok."

That was the wrong thing to say.

"Dammit, Dimitri. Not all of us can be freaky, non-feeling, stoic people all the time." She scooted away from me on the couch and tried to hide her face with her hands.

"No, no that's not what I meant." She glared at me. "I missed you too, Roza. More than you could imagine." Her gaze softened. "I just thought that you loved it there." She let out a snort and lay back on the couch, sighing.

"I did. In the beginning, actually more like the first day. But the classes got harder, and every time we talked I was reminded that we were apart. I didn't realize that after all we've been through, you are my rock and Lissa was too busy with her schoolwork and being Queen."

"Then why did you hang up on me all of those times?"

"I didn't want you to see me upset. The last few weeks I would get sad every time we FaceTimed because I just wanted to see you again."

I felt horrible. "Rose, why did you not tell me this sooner?"

"I…I don't know," she said, putting her face in her hands to start to cry again.

"Rose, stop hiding from me," I pleaded, reaching for her arm. She didn't resist at all and we went back to square one, her crying into my shirt.

It was now the end of winter break. We had spent the last month together and it had been the most magical time, especially at Christmas when we exchanged presents with all of our friends. But now that she was going back to school again, I knew that things were going to get bad. After she went back after Thanksgiving, we had made an agreement that she would come back to see me, or I would see her if she felt as bad as she had before. But she continued to act like things were ok, except now that I knew she was struggling, I felt sad too, watching her try to hide it.

I knew I had to find something to cheer her up. So I had picked up a post-Christmas present that I thought might help our situation a bit.

I quietly got out of bed and walked over the nook where I stored my books, and reached behind them where the present was hidden. Then I went back and attempted to wake up a sleeping Rose, which was not a very easy thing.

"Rose, rose, rose," I chanted, getting loudly slowly. She stirred but I could tell she was tired from crying the night before. So I tried the only thing that I knew would work. I went back to the bookshelf and from behind it pulled out the water gun I used in special circumstances.

I stood a fair distance away, aimed, and blasted a jet of water at her. Her body barely moved but she opened her eyes and stared straight at me. First with anger, but when she remembered today was our last together I could tell she was feeling nostalgic, and instead of yelling at me like she usually did when I squirted water at her, she just closed her eyes again. I could tell she was about to cry.

"Wait, Rose, don't get upset. I have something for you."

That perked her up. Her mouth moved up into a small smile and she furled her eyebrows.

"What?"

I went back to the bed and sat cross legged, hiding the wrapped gift behind my back. "When I give you this, you have to promise that you are going to try to enjoy college more and remember how happy I am that you are there, learning, instead of not learning and being with me."

She rolled her eyes and started to retort something back to me, but I raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at the pillow, which was still wet. She made an annoyed grunt and threw the pillow at me, starting to get up from the bed. I lightly grabbed her wrist. "No, Rose, don't leave. I'm sorry. Here."

I handed her the small box and she sat back down on the bed. I could tell she was happy because she was trying to hide her smile. She quickly unwrapped the present and looked at me quizzically.

"You got me a lamp?"

I smiled and went to the kitchen. When I came back, I had another lamp in my hand. She was even more confused. I put my palm on the lamp. It lit up and hers lit up. She looked at the lamp in astonishment and then back to me, and then to my lamp. And then all over again.

"What the hell is this?" She said with a grin, touching hers and seeing how it changed mine.

"Its a lamp that we can use to communicate when you're having a bad day. Or any day. You can touch it and I'll see it, and the other way around."

Her smile was so beautiful that I immediately knew this present was a success. "Will it work with the WiFi?"

"Yep, I already called and checked."

She put down the lamp and lunged to me, hugging my body so hard that we both fell backward onto the bed.

"I love it so much," she whispered into my ear.

"I'm glad you love it, sweetie."

She looked at me quizzically again. "When did you start calling me sweetie?"

"I don't know, I just think you're sweet." She smiled again.

"Ok, but I hope you know that I think it's weird, honey."

We both laughed.

Now it was day (night in human times), and Rose had just texted me:

Rose: Just got to Lehigh, setting up lamp

Rose: god dammit this is so confusing

I was about to call her when I saw the lamp go on. I touched mine and I could almost feel her excitement when she saw the colors change.

I went to sleep knowing that I had been a successful boyfriend today.


End file.
